This disclosure relates to a system for a camera arm mount system.
Today, cameras are smaller, cheaper and produce better quality pictures than ever before. As a consequence more and more people carry cameras to capture moments while on vacation and in their daily lives. In some situations, such as during an important event or at a particular location, a user may wish to take many photos. However, the user may also need the use of his or her hands, forcing the user to store and remove the camera between uses. To alleviate this problem, a few solutions have been offered. One current solution includes attaching a rope loop to the camera, capable of sliding over a wrist. Another solution is to place a neckband on the camera to allow the camera to hang around the user's neck. Still another solution includes mounting a case to a belt buckle.
However, each solution mentioned above has problems associated with it. The rope loop often is too loose, and even when fitted snugly, still allows the camera to hang down, exposing it to damage, or requiring the user to hold the camera. The neckband also allows the camera to hang freely, exposing the camera to greater risk of damage, particularly if the user is in an active environment. A belt loop mounted case protects the camera, but can be bulky and requires extra time to take out the camera.
It would therefore be advantageous to implement a camera arm mount system.